


Nylons

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Boutique [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel banishing, F/M, Ice Play kink, Insecurity, Inspired By A Supernatural Binge, Live-in boyfriend, incubus!Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: Ren is many things.It is to be expected of one who hails from the frozen section of Hell.But sometimes…Even demons need a little pick-me-up from their significant other.





	Nylons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freebird97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/gifts).

> Mirror, mirror on the wall…
> 
> Who is the classiest nerd of them all…?
> 
> You, my dear reader, are a classy nerd as well.
> 
> Dedicated to my classy, nerdy friend: freebird97. She adores Ren Amamiya so much.
> 
> Spoilers: A flustered RenRen is a good RenRen~.
> 
> Do enjoy, my thirsty friends!

The shifting of the mattress and the rustling of bed covers is what causes him to open his eyes, staring through his doll-like eyelashes to peer at you.

“What are you doing?”

His voice is quiet, so soft that you almost have to strain your ears to hear it. He watches as a smile—it isn’t the usual smile he sees from you, and he isn’t sure if that worries him or not—curls your lips, showing him a hint of teeth.

“Nothing. What are _you_ doing, RenRen?” you coo softly, earning a frown from your boyfriend.

_What is this, a poor attempt at reverse psychology?_

He tries to ignore the feeling of your hand skimming his thigh; the contrast between your bare fingers and palm to the olive material of his sleep pants is clear, but his visage doesn’t give him away.

He won’t acknowledge that he likes the contrast.

He won’t acknowledge that he appreciates your presence.

He won’t come clean about what is currently on his mind.

“Get off.”

He enunciates himself with a thrust of his clothed hips, staring at you as you grin impishly by lowering yourself down closer to him.

“That’s what I’m trying to do.”

You’ve all but draped yourself over him by this point, and though he feels annoyance bubbling to the surface, his poker face doesn’t give him away.

Your words earn you a deadpan stare and a soft, almost nonexistent sigh for your effort.

“…You hang around Akira far too much.”

A laugh is your retort before you quickly fall quiet, much to his unvoiced relief—however, his reprieve is bitter and short-lived. A poke to his forearm goes unnoticed, followed by another, another, and another until finally, a pinch gets his attention.

“Stop that.”

He notices how you ignore his request, staring at him in silence before you ask him a question that surprises him.

“…What’s wrong, Ren?”

His first name. You only address him by his first name if you’re worried about something or someone. More often than not it’s you, him, or someone you care for and go to him, asking for advice about what to do.

“…Nothing.”

“Okay,” you say as you reach forward, poking him on the forehead, “both you and I know that’s a lie.”

“…”

A voice echoes in his mind, haunting him with its pleasing voice wrought with scorn.

“_Being born of frozen hellfire… You are not welcomed here.”_

“_What business do you have here? Your kind must be struck down to the Earth just as your king was.”_

“_Our God is merciful for allowing you to live and mingle with mortals, however… I cannot forgive your trespass.”_

“_Your existence is naught but a stain on this planet, tarnishing that which is our God’s creation… Stains must be cleansed.” _

“_Once I deal with you, I will make sure that your mortal lover follows you.”_

All Ren can remember thinking is that he couldn’t allow you to be killed, simply for the so-called “transgression” of associating with him.

_A stab of pain in his palm. Blood flowing from a self-inflicted cut. Fingers smeared in red vigorously writing a demonic sigil in the dirt. A howl of anger. An impossibly bright light filling the area._

He is quiet for what seems like forever before he finally replies.

“…Am I… appealing to you?”

He watches as you stare at him, unblinking, before you chuckle.

“What? Where is this coming from all of a sudden?”

Ren says nothing but he points his eyes heavenward, toward the ceiling of the bedroom. You follow his gaze and slowly, you understand what he’s talking about.

“…Halo patrol stalking you again?”

“Is it so surprising that angels and demons naturally detest each other?” he asks, slightly frowning as he speaks.

You don’t answer; you simply stare at him, not blinking. He returns the stare and for a moment, and only a moment, you see a brief shimmer of marigold possessing his irises.

“Why do you ask if you’re appealing to me? Of course you are, you’re—”

Ren’s voice gently but smoothly speaks over you; you stop in mid-sentence, watching him as he stares up at you with marigold irises.

“It was…”

Ren pauses for a few moments longer than he usually does, furrowing his brows as he frowns. The golden hue remains, the daffodil hue all but _glowing _in the darkness where Ren and you are lying.

“…Merely brought to my attention.”

“Sit up and raise your arms.”

He blinks, slowly, and stares at you—marigold eyes and all—in silence, looking as though he misheard you.

“What?”

“Sit up and raise your arms.”

The frizzy-haired demon complies without complaint, sitting up as you lean back. You’re straddling him as he raises his arms, the long-sleeved black shirt he’s wearing ruffles and he feels the warmth of your fingers brushing against his sides as the shirt is pulled up over his head.

Ren’s hair is more frizzy now, sticking out in a comical display of black chaos atop his head, and you can’t help but snicker at the sight.

“So adorable,” you simper coyly, giggling as Ren breathes a sigh.

“What are you scheming?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.”

“Now _you’re_ lying—hey, wait. _Now _what are you doing?”

He finds himself back on his back, staring up into your face as the softest of gasps leaves his mouth.

He’s sure that you find his expression to be priceless: eyes slightly wide and glowing gold, lips slightly agape, and a few beads of sweat trailing down his cheeks that have taken on an interesting shade of pink.

“You’re…”

He pauses to swallow an abnormally thick and loud gulp, and it’s trouble for him to hear it echoing in the silence; his Adam’s Apple bobs up and down as the glop of saliva travels down to his stomach, where it flip-flops in anxious curiosity.

“Are you… wearing nylons? _Only _nylons?”

“So kind of you to finally notice.”

Silently, he is cursing and thanking the moonlight streaming in through the window adjacent to the bed. He is cursing the dim luminescence for bathing your mostly nude body in a glow that is as gentle as a mother’s touch, and he is mentally extending his gratitude to all of the nocturnal gods and goddesses he knows for blessing him with the sight before him now.

The contrast between bare skin and the nylons you’re wearing is a delight to his devilish leer, and it takes everything he has to refrain from touching you. Golden irises scale from the top of your head and travelling, slowly, down to the sight of your v-shaped juncture bathing in shadow before reversing back up to stare into your eyes.

He refuses to do anything without your express permission—and it is only when he hears you chuckling does he blink slowly, owlishly.

“…Yes?”

“See something you like, RenRen?”

He’s reacquainted with darkness as the incubus shuts his eyes, feeling his eyelashes brush against his cheekbones before they open again.

Silence fills the bedroom for what feels like an eternity but finally, _finally_, he speaks.

“And what would you do…”

You notice that he pauses, and your eyes are fixated on Ren’s face—more specifically his mouth, his warm and plump lips—taking care to notice how he wets it with his tongue. You watch, transfixed, as the moist and pink muscle flicks across the upper lip and then the bottom lip. A glistening layer of saliva coats his mouth now, and you’re still watching as the tiniest of smirks quirks the corner of his lips.

“If I said I like you as you are right now?”

The feeling of warmth and nylon make themselves known, bare skin and the thin, delicate material stretching over your flesh as you shift slightly. The mattress shifts along with you, still sitting with your legs curled as you sit on his pelvis like it’s your own personal throne.

“I think…”

An airy giggle leaves your mouth as you reach to your left, and Ren’s golden eyes follow your arm, your hand. You notice how the marigold hue glows in the shadows where your boyfriend is lying, nude except for his lounge pants.

“That a _special reward _is in order.”

The soft clatter of ice shifting in the little white tray is all the warning he needs.


End file.
